¿Squib?
by Cris Snape
Summary: Neville sabe que existen ciertas normas que cumplir, incluso aquellas que se le escapan de las manos. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**¿SQUIB?**

**Por Cris Snape**

Neville cumple cinco años. Es un niño mayor, pero no puede evitar sentir miedo cuando se acerca a Augusta Longbottom. Su abuela está desayunando y odia que la molesten mientras se toma sus huevos con bacon y su zumo de naranja. Neville tal vez no sea el niño más listo del mundo, pero en cualquier otra circunstancia no se hubiera acercado a la abuela mientras estuviera sentada a la mesa. Sin embargo, esa mañana es distinto porque es su día especial, está nervioso y tiene una pregunta muy importante qué hacer.

—Abuela —Dice una vez está junto a la mujer. Aunque está convencido de sus acciones, su voz suena debilucha e insegura y Augusta lo mira con esa cara rara de siempre, como si estuviera muy decepcionada con él.

—¿No ves que estoy tomando mi almuerzo, Neville Longbottom? Es de muy mala educación interrumpir a los mayores en medio de sus actividades cotidianas.

Esa es una de las normas de la abuela. En casa hay muchas de esas y Neville las cumple siempre lo mejor que puede porque, aunque la abuela casi nunca diga nada, tiene motivos de sobra para estar enfadado con él aunque no se salte ninguna de esas numerosísimas reglas. Neville sabe que no puede hacer nada para cambiar eso que hace que la abuela esté tan enfadada con él, pero de vez en cuando lo intenta. Sin éxito, pero al menos se esfuerza. Lástima que la abuela o no se dé cuenta.

—Lo siento, abuela. Pero yo…

—No balbucees, Neville. ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… —Neville se mira las puntas de los pies y piensa que estar allí no ha sido tan buena idea después de todo. La abuela está esperando una respuesta y el niño se anima a hablar—. ¿Va a haber una fiesta?

Augusta Longbottom entorna los ojos y le da un trago a su zumo.

—¿Por tu cumpleaños? —Neville asiente. Augusta se encoge de hombros y sigue dando buena cuenta de los huevos—. Quizá los tíos vengan a tomar el té.

Neville se siente muy decepcionado. Normalmente siempre está solo con la abuela, en esa casa tan grande y sin oportunidad de jugar con otros niños. Y no es que le falte de nada, porque de hecho su cuarto está lleno de cosas con la que divertirse, pero Neville cumple cinco años y echa de menos un poco de compañía infantil.

—¿No habrá niños? —Se aventura a preguntar. Tiene la sensación de que está siendo muy osado, pero no importa. No ese día.

—¿Niños? ¿Para qué quieres que haya niños?

—Para… Jugar.

Augusta alza una ceja como si no diera crédito a lo que está escuchando. Neville vuelve a mirarse las puntas de los pies y contiene a duras penas las ganas de salir corriendo. Y a pesar de que es el día de su cumpleaños y Neville está seguro de que debería ser especial y no tendrían que tenerse en cuenta ciertas cosas, la abuela le habla con la misma dureza que desprende cada vez que tratan el tema.

—Ya sabes las condiciones, Neville Longbottom. Nada de jugar con otros niños magos hasta que no estemos seguros de que tú también lo eres.

Neville quiere protestar. Quiere decirle que no puede hacer nada para que todo el mundo deje de pensar que es un squib, que no es algo que pueda controlar como controla el miedo que le dan la oscuridad o los monstruos del armario. Quiere decirle que no necesita jugar con otros niños magos, que podría confirmarse con esos chiquillos muggles que ha visto algunas veces cuando va a Londres con el tío abuelo Algie. Quiere decirle que es su cumpleaños y pedirle que se olviden de las normas por esa vez, pero las palabras no salen de su boca. Neville sólo aprieta los labios y se va a su habitación, dejando a la abuela a solas con su desayuno y sus malos pensamientos.

Augusta está tan decepcionada con el chico. Cinco años y todavía no ha dado la muestras de tener ni una gota de magia. Recuerda a su hijo, tan poderoso y valiente, y esa decepción sólo va en aumento. Porque Neville es su nieto y está en la obligación de cuidar de él, pero no le gusta descubrirlo tan débil y poco talentoso. No quiere tener un nieto squib y le importa un pimiento que el chico quiera jugar con otros niños. ¿Acaso no tiene de todo? Pues lo mínimo es que le deje disfrutar tranquilamente de su desayuno. Molesta por el discurrir de los acontecimientos, Augusta se concentra en sus cosas y se dice que tal vez vaya siendo hora de que Neville visite a sus padres. Ya es lo suficientemente mayor.

Neville no sabe si es mayor o no para esas cosas porque no sabe mucho sobre sus padres, pero sí está seguro de que ese está siendo el peor cumpleaños de la historia. Está aburrido y triste y sólo espera que para el año que viene ya haya podido hacer magia. Si no, le espera más de aquello. Y no le gusta nada.

**FIN**


End file.
